How it used to be, Christmas!
by twinkle.mi.pink
Summary: In which Matthew attempts to bring the family together for Christmas festivities. He hopes everyone will behave. Probably not, watch the hilarity as it ensues. Mentioned France x England, small minuscule amount of America x Canada


DESCRIPTION:

In which Matthew attempts to bring the family together for Christmas festivities. He hopes everyone will behave. Probably not, watch the hilarity as it ensues. Mentioned FrUk, small miniscule amount of AmeriCana

Ohai, I'm Twinkle, I love Fruk, and I love FrUkUsCa family!

I started writing this before Christmas but got totally caught up in the festivities and had to throw aside my favourite family for my real family lol. But I decided to continue and with a little help from my biffle Natasha, I've finished!

DISCLAIMER:

So clearly, y'all should know that I don't own Hetalia. It's very unfortunate but I've come to accept that fact and will deal with fanfiction, role-playing and cosplaying.

RATED K+:

There's nothing really bad here... except England swears. France swears too, but it's in French so it's not as noticeable XD

PS. I'm from Canada so words are spelled Canada's way eh :)

All the phrases or words with '*' are explained at the bottom, also I speak French; I'm assuring you now that my French is good, and correct.

~Twinkle~

* * *

How it used to be

The snow was falling gently on the other side of Matthew's window, watching and waiting. Canada was excited to have been the one with the idea to bring everyone back together.

Remembering all the Christmases that they shared as a family, the Canadian began to hope dearly that everyone would behave. (Knowing his family, it could be quite the task). He could already see Arthur getting piss drunk while yelling at a perverted Francis who had probably touched him in a displeasing way, while his brother Alfred attempted to break up the yelling with his talk about how 'Americans would never argue over this crap' and suggest that everyone eat hamburgers rather than the pan-cakes that Matthew had spent several hours carefully conjuring.

The innocent blonde sighed, still lost in his thoughts and hugged his beloved polar bear close to his chest. "I really hope they behave."

There was a loud banging from outside, Canada quietly opened to door to discover a shivering America wearing a Santa costume, gift sack in hand.

"My god, it's cold here, you should do something about that Matt. Like call up mother nature or something" Alfred said in an annoyed tone, throwing the sack at Matthew.

"I-It really doesn't bother me." Canada replied with a soft childlike smile, being engulfed by the sack that weighed him down.

Matthew watched his brother as he strolled around his living room and stopped in front of a dazzlingly decorated tree. The reflection of the red and silver ornaments gleamed in Alfred's glasses. Suddenly, the shivering stopped and his annoyed frown was transformed, as a bright cheeky smile plastered itself to his face. Alfred turned to face his brother who was setting down the gift-sack.

"You know… I think I can deal with the cold, seeing as it is Christmas!" he grabbed Matthew into a strong bear-like hug. Alfred remembered the hugs that he used to give his brother when they were young. Just as the American decided that the hug had ended, a sound of a crash followed by familiar bickering could be heard from outside. The 'parents' of the North Americans burst in through the front door without knocking, which was quite the common occurrence when given this family.

"I bloody well told you to put snow tires on the damn car!" The shorter of the two yelled in aggravation, while staring holes through his Frenchman's face.

"Ne s'inquiètes pas*, do not worry we've made it here safely" Francis retorted while brushing soft fluffy snow off the shoulder of his Yves Saint Laurent* jacket. Matthew and Alfred glanced out the window hoping to see that their figurative parents had indeed arrived safely, but at the sight of the front gate askew, and the car half buried in a snow-bank they knew it was a close one.

"To whom do I congratulate for that gnarly parking mess?" The American genuinely expressed.

"Who in the Queen's name do you think?" Arthur glared to his right where Francis stood, clearly referring to him.

France retorted, "Well if I remember correctly, most of the driving was done by _you_, the world's most 'hands-on' backseat driver!"

"I do believe I was seated in the passenger's seat, not the 'back seat' and besides, I'd never want to be 'hands-on' anything with you. I was just trying to help. Whatever." The Englishman scoffed and reached out to hug his sons, Francis not too far behind.

The bickering had settled, as well as the family who were now seated comfortably in the Canadian living room. It was Matthew's plan and goal to make this family Christmas a success, and that meant pleasing all three of his family members; first with food. The coffee table was covered with Christmas cookies, croissants, maple glazed walnuts and truffles. Matthew had thought that he included one snack from each heritage.

At least Until France pointed out the flaw. "Look at that Arthur, there's no English food." America gave Canada a confused look.

"Aren't truffles English?" Canada looked terrified and slightly upset. America agreed with his brother's statement with a nod, for he honestly believed that truffles were English snacks, and knew that Canada had made them especially for today.

"No," started Francis "they're French."

"No, they _are_ English." England returned once he noticed the saddened expression on Canada's face.

At this point, Canada was confused and upset and turned to his parents, not really sure if he was supposed to apologize. Matthew, always being courteous and polite began with an apology, but was interrupted by France who took out his I-Phone and began to recite.

"The truffle was first made by M. Dufour in Chambery, my city, in December 1895. Not in England. I checked the wikipanion*."

"Well…all good food comes from England, we have brilliant sweets. Your 'Dufour' chap must have gotten the idea from an Englishman. Also, the wikipedia is written by random barmy folk, it could be incorrect." England did not want to upset Matthew even though he knew that all the words that the Frenchman had just stated were completely true. Luckily, lying in an argument with Francis was something Arthur could do any day, without his conscience pestering him one bit.

"Quel con!* You are just jealous that your country has never cooked anything good, mostly because you can't." France retorted.

At that comment, England lost it and began to yell. "First of all, I don't understand your rubbish language, second I am _NOT _jealous, and third, I can too cook!"

This triggered more back and forth squabbling, involving two languages and a lot of swearing. Canada watched as all his careful plans began to unravel, looked down and let one tear fall to his lap. His brother Alfred watched that tear fall and was quick to 'be the hero' as he jumped up and said,

"SHUT UP! You two are making Mattie cry!" He honestly thought this would help, but as the arguing men stopped to look at Matthew, he had already bolted upstairs looking royally pissed off.

"Look what you two did! You'd better stop with your mini war and go apologize. Why on Christmas Eve? It was never like this before!" America grabbed some cookies and hurried up the stairs after his brother.

France and England toppled onto the love seat and started at one another. England was the first to speak.

"You're such a wanker, I know that truffles are French. But Matthew didn't and he made them, and I didn't want to insult him. By jove, you're an idiot!"

Francis looked back at him with a blank expression. "Well you didn't have to be so convincing, I have made an imbecile* of myself because of you, and we managed to hurt Matthew's feelings."

"Ahem, I believe it was you who hurt Matthew's feelings." Arthur started in defense "Why do you have to be so stupid? Matthew wanted this day to be perfect. Alfred was right; it _was_ never like this before."

"Oui, oui*" Francis began looking slightly ashamed "If it is any consolation, I was commenting on the lack of English food for your sake. And yes, I know that Matthew wanted it perfect, so I shall prends le taureau par les cornes* and go apologize, but you're coming with me."

And with that, the parents walked up the stairs to Matthew's room, only to find the North Americans laying soundlessly in sleep under the covers in each others arms.

England whispered in the quiet, "I guess the apology can wait for tomorrow."

Francis wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist, who would usually push away in annoyance. But instead, he leaned his head against Francis shoulder.

"_This_ is how things were before non? "The Frenchman whispered downward into England's ear.

Arthur let out a little gasp at the gesture but replied sweetly rather than rudely, "yeah, a lot like how it used to be. It actually kind of makes me like you for a minute. Happy Christmas frog." He quickly pecked Francis' cheek, blushing a little, only to be kissed back, but on the lips. It was sweet and overdue. Francis stopped to speak.

"I _kind of_ like you right now as well. Joyeux Noelle rosbif*" Francis responded.

Christmas morning came swiftly after. Apologies were made and accepted, presents were distributed and truffles were eaten, no talk about the origin. Apparently the reason that the two sons had fallen asleep was because they spent their time alone reminiscing of their childhood with each other and eventually had drifted off into a slumber together that they were quite used to.

owari

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, please review.

So, truffles are French. Did you know that? I honestly thought they were English. And now I'm completely taken aback. I don't know what to think about anything anymore. I loved writing this. No matter how late it was.

Ne s'inquiètes pas: 'do not worry'

Yves Saint Laurent: a famous French fashion label

Wikipanion: Wikipedia App for the I-Phone/I-touch

Quel con!: 'what an c*nt'

Imbecile: fool

Oui Oui: if you don't know that means 'yes yes' you shouldn't be reading this XD

prendre le taureau par les cornes: 'take the bull by the horns' (I enjoy French idioms)

Joyeux Noelle rosbif: 'merry Christmas -degrading word for Englishman-'

Truffles are yummy, think of this fic the next time you eat them, and also remember that they are French. ;)

~Twinkle~


End file.
